The Soujiro Show
by Jan-San144
Summary: It's like the Nick Cannon Show, where Nick goes and takes over stuff. Rated PG13 for violence, cursing, and anti-Republican feeling.
1. Nukes

Soujiro's Silliness Story Soujiro- YAY! I'm the title character!  
  
CH 1 THE NICK CANNON/SOUJIRO SETA SHOW!  
  
Soujiro- Hey, Nickelodeon people, Nick's sick today. I shall replace him!  
  
Nick Staff- OK...  
  
(Nick Cannon show song plays)  
  
Souj- Hey people! I get to take over... The world's nuclear arsenal!  
  
Washu- I already hot-wired it, so you can have your fun.  
  
Souj- (like Dee Dee from Dexter's Lab) Oooooo... what does this button do... (Pushes button marked "Doomsday" in Russian)  
  
Seattle, Washington- Person- Hey, look! Fireworks!  
  
Other person- Hey, you're right! (Bunches of people gather to watch)  
  
Nuclear bomb- SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (Hits the Space Needle & falls on a closed McDonald's)  
  
Washu- Good thing I deactivated all the warheads.  
  
Souj- (Keeps pressing buttons in several languages and finds one in English) Hey, it says... "Osama-seeking missile."  
  
Washu- Damn! I missed that one... but go ahead and press it.  
  
Soujiro- OK! (Presses button.)  
  
IN IRAQ  
  
Osama- (In Iraq language (I dunno...)) WE WILL ELIMINATE ALL OF THE FILTHY AMERICAN PIGS! We now have... A NEUCLEAR BOMB! Press the button!  
  
Bomb- (Flies off)  
  
Souj's Bomb- SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Osama & Friends- AHH! An American bomb!  
  
(Osama and his pals disappear in a flash of light!)  
  
Washington DC- George Bush- Hey look! Fireworks!  
  
Osama's Bomb- SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Soujiro- Hey, a Russian one pointed at a white house. Oh, well. PRESS!  
  
Soujiro's Bomb- SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Both bombs collide in mid-air, giving Bush & friends a very entertaining fireworks show.  
  
Bush- (Gets hit by a piece of metal) OWIES! That hurt. Had to be Dean...  
  
Soujiro-That was FUN! ^__^  
  
Washu- Well... I hope you had fun wasting the world's nukes.  
  
Soujiro- I SURE DID!  
  
(Nick Cannon Show credits roll with the song in the background. Soujiro tries to sing along, but finds it difficult to translate all the rap.)  
  
So... that was... strange. But oh well. If you have any suggestions for stuff Soujiro can take over, just include them in your review. I do mind flames, but accept constructive criticism. THANKS FOR READING! 


	2. Middle Earth 1

Soujiro Show Episode Two!  
  
Soujiro- YEAH! I get another chance to take over!  
  
(Nick Cannon Show theme plays, but with Souj singing all of the words. He has no trouble translating rap anymore...)  
  
Soujiro- Cool! I'm a rapper!  
  
Today, Soujiro will take over... MIDDLE-EARTH! (By request of Mori'quessir)  
  
Souj- (appears with Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko through a time portal.) Whoo! Vacation Paradise Resort!  
  
Kenshin- ORO! This isn't a resort!  
  
He's right... They have appeared in Mordor, while the human and Orc armies are clashing.  
  
Orc- AHH! (Slices at Sano)  
  
Sano- EAT THIS, YOU LITTLE S***! (Slices about five orcs with his Zanbato)  
  
Souj- Cool! A battle re-enactment!  
  
Kenshin- I think this is a real battle, that it is.  
  
Yahiko- So? Let's take advantage of this opportunity to have some fun!  
  
All- YEAH! MAN'S NIGHT OUT RULES!  
  
Later...  
  
Souj- Owies! My arm hurts...  
  
Shishio- Hey, Soujiro.  
  
Soujiro- SHISHIO-SAMA! Wait... I still get to take over Paradise Hotel, right?  
  
Shishio- You get to take over something? That's my boy...  
  
Souj- Can't... breathe...  
  
Kenshin- Hey, look! A path to a mountain! But... it has lava. Aww, I was hoping the hotel would be there.  
  
Shishio- LAVA?! That's Paradise Hotel to me!  
  
At the volcano (that would be MOUNT DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)...  
  
Shishio- LAVA BATH! (jumps into lava)  
  
Souj- are you sure you can handle that?  
  
Shishio- OW! It's way too hot! Hey, lookie! A ring!  
  
Souj- (Helps Shishio up) Nice find, sensei! Shishio- (Not consumed by greed, seeing as they aren't from middle-earth.) Here, Soujiro. Give to some girl you like.  
  
Souj- Cool! A wedding ring! Let's see how it fits. (Puts on)  
  
Far-Off Voice- For not being consumed by greed, and then using the ring for good, I leave middle-earth in your responsible hands, Soujiro Seta.  
  
Souj- Hey, how'd ya know my name?  
  
All others- (zombified) All Hail King Soujiro! (repeat)  
  
Souj- HOMIES! What is wrong with you?  
  
Others- (Keep repeating above statement.)  
  
Souj- Come on. We're going out.  
  
At gates of Mordor  
  
All Orcs and humans- All Hail King Soujiro!  
  
Souj- (Just realizes he's a king) AWESOME!  
  
Gandalf- (Being a wizard, is not zombified) What are you doing?  
  
Souj- I'm gonna give it to Kaoru and get married!  
  
Wow! My longest chapter yet! I'll continue this one soon! 


	3. Middle Earth 2

Soujiro Show Episode 3  
  
Last time, Soujiro was trapped in Middle-Earth, thinking it was Paradise Hotel Something-or other. Some other RK guys came with, for guys' night out. Shishio found a magic ring, and when Souj put it on, he was the one to RULE THEM ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now, though, he wants to give it to Kaoru and get married! WHAT CHAOS SHALL ENSUE?! I dunno... read to find out!  
  
Soujiro and Gandalf (not zombiefied) are talking about the ring to RULE THEM ALL! (Yes, that will always be capitalized.)  
  
Gandalf- Use it as a wedding ring?  
  
Souj- YAH! I shall have many childrens!  
  
Gandalf- It's children... and what if she's consumed by the evil greed?  
  
Souj- What evil greed?  
  
Gandalf- Give it to me, and I will show you.  
  
Souj- NO! IT'S A WEDDING RING! Hey... I know the evil greed now! HI EVIL GREED!  
  
Gandalf- (Shakes head and tries to revive his zombiefied friends)  
  
Souj- (Also tries to revive his "homies.") HOMIES! ARE YOU ALIVE IN THERE? HELLO? HEEELLLOOO???  
  
Homies- All hail King Soujiro...  
  
Souj- I know what to do! (Takes ring off.)  
  
Orc- All hail... Hey, damned humans! Get out of our ranks!  
  
Random Human- Why yes! You are quite ranking (stinky)!  
  
All begin killing each other again... all is as it should be! ^__^  
  
Souj- (Throws ring into lava at MOUNT DOOM! MWAHAHAHAHA!) Well, I need a new wedding ring now...  
  
Shishio- (Slaps Soujiro's head) What the hell was that all about!  
  
Sano- All Hail King Soujiro!  
  
All Others- ?__? The spell ended Sano...  
  
Sano- All Hail King Soujiro!  
  
^_____^ ^______^ ^______^ ^________^ ^________^ ^________^  
  
Cool new border! 


	4. The White House

Soujiro Show 4!!!  
  
YAY! EPISODE 4! OK, people. I have two requests, so I'll use the magic of... EENY MEENY MINEY MO! *Begins chanting the eeny meeney miney mo* It looks like Soujiro will now take over... THE WHITE HOUSE!  
  
Souj- Didn't I send a nuclear missile there in Episode 1?  
  
Washu- you know, it didn't blow up... I can't let you blow up the world.  
  
Ryoko- Can I blow up the world?  
  
Washu- NO!  
  
Ryoko- Man...  
  
Jan- Anyways... Here you go!  
  
^__________________^ ^_____________________^ ^_______________________^ ^_______________^  
  
Souj- Mister Bush?  
  
Bush (with bruise on forehead from EP. 1)- Yeah?  
  
S- Can I trade houses with you?  
  
B- Sure, why not? (Just proves we need a Dem.)  
  
Souj- HOMIES!  
  
"Homies" (Other RK characters)- YAY! NEW HOUSE!  
  
Kaoru- It's so big!  
  
Sano- And YOU get to clean it all!  
  
Kenshin- YAY! Can we have a party?  
  
Souj- Okey-dokey! ^__^  
  
All- *Begin calling other people they know* PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Souj- Ohh... hangover...  
  
Sano- Don't ya hate the feeling?  
  
Yahiko- (Bouncing on couch) PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY PARTY...  
  
Souj- OK, time to do president stuff! ^_^  
  
LATER  
  
Souj- Veto, veto, veto, veto, veto, veto, veto... I like this one! SIGN! ^_^  
  
Kenshin (The Vice-Pres.)- What did you sign?  
  
Souj- A bill to promote Manga & Anime distribution. I had to veto lots of 'em, though. One wants to make school longer!  
  
Yahiko- I made that one!  
  
Soujiro- the one to make school longer?  
  
Yahiko- No... the Anime one.  
  
Souj- Now, it's time to... PARTY!  
  
All others- YEAH! PARTY PARTY PARTY!  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Souj- Another hangover...  
  
Sano, Hiko, Ryoko- (Slurred) PARTY! PARTY! PARTY!  
  
Kenshin- Come on! Can't take 40 sakes?  
  
InuYasha- I'll beat 45!  
  
Kenshin- Bring it on, HALF-BREED!  
  
InuYasha- DAMN YOU!  
  
Both begin drinking sake heavily. Needless to say, Kenshin's little human body passes out before InuYasha's.  
  
Souj- Presidents must be drunkards!  
  
^__________________^ ^_____________________^ ^____________________^ ^__________________^  
  
Bush- Can I have my house back? This Dojo is cold... and there's no cable... and-  
  
Jan- YES! WE GET THE POINT!  
  
Bush- YAHOO! (Skips away in joy.) (Don't forget that southern accent, y'all!)  
  
Jan- Well... That was quite interesting!  
  
Ryoko- I'll drink 50!  
  
InuYasha- 55!  
  
R- 60!  
  
IY- 65!  
  
^__________________^ ^___________________^ ^_______________________^ ^________________^  
  
PERSONAL ADVERTISEMENT!  
  
I really need more people to read my other fic, THE BACHELOR RK VERSION. WE NEED FANGIRLS! EVEN THE REALLY REALLY REALLY RABID ONES! 


	5. School System 1

Author's note- I haven't ever had one of these, so... Do Not Sue Me! PLEASE! Disclaimer- I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, Lincoln Middle School, any other anime/manga I put in this chapter, my sister, or any of her friends. I do own myself (Jan), and... I copyrighted myself! See? – Jan© Okay... time to start the story!  
  
THE SOUJIRO SHOW- Episode 5! Cinco! Uhh... Five!  
  
Soujiro takes over... my school!  
  
Soujiro- Oh, yeah! ^_^ Time for school, my little teachers!  
  
Kenshin- Oro!  
  
Jan- That's good Kenshin! You can teach Spanish class!  
  
Kenshin- What is this... "Spam-itch?"  
  
Jan- Well, "oro" does mean "gold" in Spanish. That's the best we can get.  
  
Kamatari- Can I teach health?  
  
Jan- Why?  
  
Kama- So I can help people... "Find Themselves!"  
  
Jan- What, and turn 'em all into transvestites?  
  
Kama- Why must you be so mean?! WHY!?!  
  
Jan- Okay! Go teach health!  
  
Kama- Yay! ^______^  
  
Megumi- Shouldn't I teach health?  
  
Jan- Fine. Both of you, but Kamatari has to teach gym too.  
  
Megumi- What? Think I'm too weak?  
  
Jan- Fine. Both of you. Again. OK, we need an English/Reading teacher! Who's gonna volunteer?  
  
After a long time...  
  
Jan- Alright, I'll just pick! You, Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru- YAY! A REAL JOB!  
  
Yahiko- Like you ever had a job! ^o^ (He's laughing at her)  
  
Kaoru- I am your assistant master! (Proceeds to beat the crap out of Yahiko)  
  
Yahiko- *_*, @_@, @______@ Ok. That's a job.  
  
Kaoru- Okay! ^_^ Jan- Now, we need a science teacher... I'd say Megumi is most suited... Megumi- OKAY! *Kamatari, you're alone again! ^_^*  
  
Jan- *Alright! It worked!* Now we need another gym teacher. How about Sano?  
  
Sano- Do I have to?  
  
All others- YES!  
  
Sano- Fine. I don't care.  
  
Jan- Sure you don't. Now, we need a math teacher!  
  
Shishio- OOH! ME! PICK ME!  
  
Jan- Prove that you can do a good job.  
  
Shishio- If I burn 3 dolls that are 5" tall & 1" long, 3 Meiji documents 1.5' x 1', and a kimono that is 2' x 1' long-  
  
Sano-MUST BE YUMI'S!  
  
Shishio- SHUT UP ROOSTER! Anyway, how many square feet will I have burned?  
  
Jan-thinking* About... 21.5'. They were al by one. Try 3 or 4.  
  
Shishio- So... do I get a job or not?  
  
Jan- Fine. But you have to teach science too.  
  
Shishio- Okay! I'll teach about... Burning stuff! ^_^  
  
Kenshin- HE SMILED! HAPPY-LIKE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!  
  
Jan- Well, it is a shock. Anyways, Yahiko still needs a job. How about... a third gym teacher.  
  
Yahiko- OK! We can have violence in school!  
  
Jan- Girls are in gym too. Plus, all the kids are older than you...  
  
Yahiko- Then I'll just have too... beat 'em all up!  
  
Jan- DON'T. Okay. Since there are three grades here (6th, 7th, 8th), And about 1,000 kids, there won't be enough of you guys. But we'll pretend.  
  
Soujiro- Hello! I didn't get no job yet!  
  
Jan- Well, you're no English teacher.  
  
Souj- Dat sposed to men nothin'?  
  
Jan- ......  
  
Souj- Well?  
  
Jan- It's your show. You're the principal!  
  
Souj- ?_?  
  
Jan- The boss. I'll be the Vice.  
  
Souj- You take over if I die?  
  
Jan- No... I get to roam the halls and give people gold slips.  
  
Kenshin- OOH! CAN I HAVE ONE?  
  
Jan- They're bad. If you get 5, you get a detention.  
  
Kenshin- Oh...  
  
Jan- Vengeance is mine... at last...  
  
^__________^ ^_____________^ ^___________^ ^__________^  
  
Okay people. Sorry I haven't posted for so long. I know this chapter is not all that exciting, but the next chapter wouldn't make sense without it. Next time, the fun really begins... Oh! And I also have a bio-thingy now! ^_^ 


	6. School System 2

The Soujiro Show!

Episode SIX! The Sixth Episode That Is Number Six!

Jan-San- Hello readers! I'm glad you have stuck with me for whole six chapters! I don't own anything in this story, except myself and the story itself. I will try my best to continue! Swear it! Also, sorry for the looooooongo absence.

Jan- OK, time to hand out any remaining assignments! Houji is the tech instructor 'cause he's got a rifle, and the rest of you guys are more… low-tech. The Computer teacher can be… Yumi, but just cause she doesn't have a real job yet. And Chou's gonna be the art teacher! (I have plans for him…)

Houji, Chou & Yumi- YAY!

Jan- Time to start!

Some time later (about 8:35 AM)…

Kids- (Go inside) Hey! There's no teachers! YAY!

Jan- Damn! We're late! Hurry the hell up, guys!

All "Teachers"- (Go to classrooms)

Souj- (On Loudspeaker) Hello! Welcome to your crappy school! Go to the regular classes. If there's no teacher there, just go home!

Kids- (Hope they don't have a teacher)

Note- All the teachers are in eighth grade classes or my sister's friends wouldn't be in it. I'm ordinarily in 9th. With one exception, the kids I bothered naming are in 8th.

Anyway…

Kids with teachers in class- Aww… Damn it! (Pick up schedule on desks)

Souj on loudspeaker- If you find a schedule on your desk, go to the classes, you idiots!

SAMPLE SCHEDULE (Let's just say it belongs to my sister, Julie.)

1st p.MathM. Shishio

2nd p.ScienceS. Hiko (Just remembered about this…)

3rd p.TechH. Sadojima (Houji)

4th p.LunchJ. Cordeiro (The assistant principal me!.)

5th p.ReadingK. Kamiya

6th p.LanguageK. Kamiya

7th p.Social StudiesK. Kamiya (The 3-period block!)

8th p.HealthKamatari (What's his last name?)

9th p.AdvisoryM. Shishio

Note- For kids with Art or Computers, that would go instead of tech.

Let's follow the day of Julie & her friends Mina (Who technically lives in Missouri now) and Karen (Technically in 7th grade, but today is special!). For story purposes their schedules will be the same.

FIRSTY PERIOD!

Julie, Mina, and Karen walk into Math class, now taught by Lord Shishio.

Shishio-sama- Hello children. Welcome to your personal hell- I mean math class.

Random kid- What's the difference? (Other kids laugh)

S-sama- I'm so glad you asked! (Sinister smile)

Julie recognizes the look and begins to grovel on the ground- Oh Shishio-sama, please pity me and my friends (Points them out).

S-sama- Why should I listen to you?

J- We can chant "SHISHIO-SAMA!" over and over while you do whatever you want to the rest of the class.

S-sama- Sounds good to me. Start chanting!

J, Mina, Karen- SHISHIO-SAMA! SHISHIO-SAMA! SHISHIO-SAMA!

Rest of class- ? Now what?

Shishio-sama- Now is math time. If I burn you four over 70 , what is the total amount of burned skin?

Kid- Uhh… 280?

S-sama- Wrong! You get burned! (Takes off his glove/gauntlet thingie.)

Julie- That's actually right. You can't burn him. It's against the new policy. See? "Section 1-1: Shishio-sama can't burn kids unless they do something bad or get a question horribly wrong."

S-sama- Damn.

The rest of first period continues with Shishio-sama asking burning questions and Julie with her friends chanting "SHISHIO-SAMA!"

SECONDY PERIOD!

Julie, Mina, and Karen walk into science class with Hiko!

Hiko-sama- Yo! Aren't you my baka deishi's stalker?

Julie- I'm not a stalker!

Hiko-sama- He came over complaining of nightmares where you stalk him off a cliff making a weird noise… you must not be a very good stalker.

Julie- No…

Bell-kun- RING! RING! RING! RING!

H-sama- Time for s-kience! Today's lab will be about (looks at book) Craters. You apparently get to smash stuff into sand from different distances.

Kids- YAY! (Grab stuff and start smashing it into sand, measuring the craters, and writing it down.)

H-sama- I'm bored. (Grabs a random bokken and smashes it into the sand.)

Kids- Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhh… OO

H-sama- Stop staring, or I'll have to beat you into submission.

Kids- (Back to work)

EVENTUALLY…

Bell-kun- RING! RING! RING! RING!

Hiko- You! (Points at Julie) Leave baka deishi alone or-

Julie- He has a name you know! It's (dreamily) Kenshin! (Or Shinta)

Hiko- I'll beat you into submission!

Julie-VV

THIRDY PERIOD!

Techno-lology class with Houji! (Yes, technolology is from another fanfiction… (Checks memory) It's from "The Kenshin-gumi Go to LA," by KenshinGensatsu (Or something) AKA Yuki, the first fanfiction we ever read on this website!

Houji- Welcome to my class! Let's celebrate! (Fires rifle into air repeatedly) HOUJI-SENSEI! YEAH! I feel like I got a promotion!

Julie, Mina, and Karen- … oo Shouldn't we get our modules now?

Houji-sensei- No! Today we will (Goes under desk) play with these! (Takes out a miniature Gatling Gun) There's real loaded ones over there.

Mina & Karen- OO

Julie- Hey, it's technology! YAAAAAAY!

Houji- Okay, now you do this… and this…

EVENTUALLY…

Class- (All confused) ? When do we get to shoot stuff?

Houji-sensei- You don't! this is a class!

Julie- Can we go outside and shoot stuff?

Houji- Yes! Jan-san & Soujiro-kun even set up a target practice course!

Kid- Then why were we here the whole time?

Houji- I was waiting to see if anyone was smart enough to ask first. Guns are for shooting, not screwing around with.

Julie- (Dirty mind) (Snicker snicker)

They all go outside, and start shooting the crap outta stuff. The girly people are afraid of the noise, so they hide in the back. Houji goes back there and fires his rifle repeatedly, just to scare them and for kicks.

Bell-kun- RING! RING! RING! RING!

Julie- Aww… now what do we have?

Mina- (Looks at schedule) We have lunch… with Jan!

Julie- YAY! FOOD!

LUNCH AKA FOURTHY PERIOD!

Jan-san- (As the kids walk in) (Into microphone) Welcome to lunch, kiddies! Today, I will force you to eat all my favorite foods! Spaghetti-Os, chocolate-chip cookies that are ginormous-big, and Chocolate Easter bunnies! Oh yeah, and chocolate milk or orange juice!

Julie- Jan-san-sama no like soda. (Julie's pet name for sessha)

Kids- (Eat)

Mina- This bunny tastes weird…

Karen- A CHOCOLATE USAGI!

Julie- Maybe the bunnies are old-ish…

Jan-san- (Hears them) NO! You got the Lucky Bunny! See? (Points to a pink bow on the bunny's head) It probably tastes weird because I had Kaoru make it… This means you can have the rest of the day off! You might want to, since you have Kaoru for most of the day… You could bring Julie & Karen if you want, but the story will follow random kids instead.

Julie- TAKE ME WITH YOU! I can't stand Kaoru! I'll go to the other classes though…

EVENTUALLY… (I love this word)

Fifthy, Sixthy, and Seventhy Periods!

Julie- (Mockingly) With Kaoru! We don't have to go there!

Jan-san- You get to party with me and Soujiro!

Souj- Don't you mean Soujiro and I?

Jan- What are you, and English teacher?

In Kaoru's class…

Kids- Hey! No weird teacher! YAY!

Kaoru- (Pops up from under desk with a bokken & a death glare) Who's weird?

Kids- AAH!

Yep, these are the longest three periods ever…

EIGHTHY PERIOD!

Julie- We get Kama-chan now! YAY! I love Kama-chan! (Not like that…)

Kamatari-sensei- Welcome to my little piece of heaven! If it were really my heaven, Shishio-sama would be here! Now, I'm going to tell you about the differences between guys & girls! Doesn't that sound like fun?

Kids- Oo

The class is mostly smiling pervertedly or going "Ew, gross!"

Kama-sensei- YAY! Here's your first lesson! (Puts a picture of Shishio-sama up on the board) This is a guy. (Puts up picture of Yumi on the board) and this is a girl. Aren't they happy together? (Scribbles a mustache and weird eyes on Yumi's picture) Yeah!

Class- Oo

Kama-sensei- (Puts a picture of him/herself on the board, covering up Yumi.) Now Shishio-sama's sooo happy! This is for Yumi! (Puts a picture of Iwanbo up on the board) Here we go!

Julie- Kama-chan's extra happy today…

EVENTUALLY…

Kama-sensei- Lesson two: How to figure out whether this (Puts up picture of Yumi on board again) is a guy or a girl. See these? (Points to boobs) They have flesh showing, so it's a girl. But they're so big, they must be fake! Shishio-sama won't like that!

EVENTUALLY AGAIN…

Kama-sensei- Lesson three: How to disguise your true gender!

Bell-kun- (Ruins a truly educational experience) RING! RING! RING! RING!

Kama-chan- Wait!

Kids- YAY!

Kama-chan- WHAA! VV

ADVISORY AKA NINTHY PERIOD!

Shishio-sama- Welcome back, Himura lover. You know the drill.

Julie- SHISHIO-SAMA! SHISHIO-SAMA! SHISHIO-SAMA!

Shishio-sama- OK. Take a seat. Actually, do whatever. Just do it quietly, all right? I already burned 5 kids, and I have no regrets if I get to burn more… (Sinister smile)

Kids- …

Fifteen minutes later, just before the bell-kun's ring…

Jan-san (On PA)- Thank you for participating in this experiment! It's gone so well, you will get these teachers the rest of the year!

Kids- OO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Bell-kun- RING! RING! RING! RING! You guys are such losers! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kids- (Feeling ripped off) …

Jan-san- SEE YOU ALL TOMORROW! (Signs off)

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I finally got this done after almost a year! I apologize for the mediocrity in my work, but it's there, isn't it! Please review! I also updated my personal page, so send an e-mail!

NEXT TIME- Chou, Yumi, and their classes!


End file.
